The present invention relates to a clamping and fastening device for holding and receiving workpieces for the performance of cutting operations such as drilling, milling or the like; the device includes a structure for receiving and holding the tool itself or a tool carrying, tool driving machine; further included is a guiding structure for the tool, the guiding structure is to be effective during the working process; the structure involved includes, finally, a stationary workpiece clamping and holding device.
It is general practice to use positive, i.e. force-interactive connections, for example between drilling templates and a drilling machine, which connection includes a so-called drill sleeve or bushing. The connection between such a drill sleeve of the foregoing kind, and the requisite drilling template is carried out through riveting, bolting, screwing or bonding. Locking is carried out here under utilization of a bayonet connection. The drilling machine is rotated in relating to the drill sleeve for purposes of locking and latching. The prior art, moreover includes the following references; German patent 32 22 037 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,117; German Patent 28 17 218 A1.